A Day for Lovers
by TheAnimeHannah
Summary: Levi and Eren have been steadily getting closer - Levi stops hitting Eren and Eren now comes into Levi's personal space. This week, Eren's bought a new book to show Levi and the Corporal can't help but think it's a perfect opportunity to finally express his feelings. Good job it's the day for lovers. LevixEren - Valentines day one-shot!


**Hello, long time no see! (Please don't kill me!) **

**Unfortunately, it is my last year in school – that means so many exams hence my disappearance. However, I am still writing the sequel to Bleeding Bitter Blue and working on Our Ten promises! In the meantime I will try and find time to publish one-shots like these to keep you satisfied! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Heichou?"

Sea-green orbs peeked cautiously around the door, this week's book clutched tightly to his chest. The leather bound hardback was bigger than the previous ones weighing a ton but he was adamant on showing it to the Corporal.

Another pair of eyes, glinting steel grey in the sun's rays, glanced up briefly before returning to the growing pile of paper stacked on his desk. "What is it brat?"

Eren entered the room a little more, showcasing the book in his arms. A hue of pink was set in his cheeks and his gaze was now directed to the ground, seemingly interested in the non-existent dirt Levi knew was not there. Knowing what the bright-eyed boy was asking, he sighed and nodded. "Fine,"

Smiling, Eren almost skipped to the small wooden chair opposite Levi before a stern voice halted him in his tracks. "Oi brat,"

Eren froze mid stride and turned to the Corporal who now had his arms crossed over his chest. What had he done wrong now? "Y-yes sir?"

"Where are you going?"

"Urm, t-to the chair . . . to sit?" he replied, confusion written all over his face.

What amused Levi was that the brat still had his leg dangling in the air, frozen. He looked ridiculous yet cute at the same time with his puppy face. Not that he would admit it. "Do you have anything in that head of yours," he asked sarcastically although his monotone expression probably made the statement sound like a serious question.

"I think so sir,"

Levi's lips tugged up as the brat rubbed his head, thinking he could tell if he had a brain that way and only resulting in messing his chocolate locks up. God, he would be the death of him. "That was rhetorical Eren,"

Sheepishly, Eren removed his hand, his blush darkening several shades with embarrassment. "S-so where should I sit?" he asked, that innocent puppy look back on his face.

Levi let out a small chuckle at the boy's oblivious mind surprising the boy in front of him. "Heichou!"

Automatically, he hid his smile behind his hand cursing himself for letting his guard down so easily. "What?" he growled out hoping to intimidate the boy into not saying a word.

If Hanji found out she would have a field day. He shuddered at the thought.

"You smiled!" he stated, ignoring the others attempt at scaring him.

"Am I not allowed to smile?"

He expected the brat to apologise for stepping out of line, or say what everyone else had said – that it didn't suit him. He couldn't give a shit what others thought about him; just flipped them off or better yet punched them. However, for some frustrating reason the idea of Eren saying those things to him made his heart clench painfully in his chest. Annoying.

Yet what the brat did surprised him greatly.

"I like your smile - you should do it more often," he said gently, giving him that wide grin as he did.

Levi ignored the strange feeling in his stomach that felt like frogs were jumping around his insides, screwing him over with their slimy and disgusting skin. "Just sit down," he pointed to the chair next to him.

Blushing, Eren shuffled next to him and sat down before carefully flipping the book open. Desperately disregarding the warmth radiating from the brat, Levi sipped his tea. "So what are you reading about this time?" he asked.

"The outside world – Armin gave it to me because he knew how much it interested me," he gushed, excitement evident in his tone.

Did the idea of foreign lands really interest him that much? Levi was just about to pursue the topic when Eren turned to him, his eyes practically gleaming with enthusiasm. "Did you know there are whole lands of water made from salt? And there are lands of ice and this amazing liquid that's so hot it could melt you!"

"The Ocean, and that 'liquid' is called Lava,"

Casually, Levi took another sip of his tea but felt an intense gaze settle on him. "What brat?"

"You know about these things!?"

Levi snorted. "You'd be surprised what I know,"

Eren didn't reply, just quickly flipped the pages leaving Levi confused. Was that brat ignoring him? He frowned and was just about to reprimand the little shit when a warm hand latched onto his jacket. "Levi, Levi! Can you tell me what this is!?" he shouted, pointing to the page.

He pushed the book over so the Levi could see, scooting over so that their legs now touched. Pushing back the contact to the back of his mind, Levi leaned over at the page displaying a load of different foods. Levi outright laughed at the thing Eren's finger was hovering over causing the latter to jump at the sudden change in demeanour. "W-what?"

"Typical," Levi muttered, a small smile still gracing his lips.

Eren tilted his head to the side in puzzlement. "Honestly, you'll be the death of me," he spoke before focusing his gaze on Eren again. "Do you not have any idea what it is?"

Eren nodded his head then straightened when a thought came to mind. "Actually, Hanji told me that lovers give them to each other on a certain day – as well as other stuff apparently,"

"That's correct – It's called chocolate. Only the rich ass royals get the stuff, unless you steal it," he muttered the last part.

A mischievous, yet somewhat timid, glint appeared in Levi's eyes. "Would you like to try some?"

Immediately, Eren sat up in his chair and seemed to press his body closer to the Corporal's. Not that he was paying attention to that . . . "Yes please!"

Teasingly, Levi bent down to where he had stored the secret chocolate enjoying how Eren both blushed to the shade of a tomato and jumped up and down in anticipation. Finally, he brought the heart shaped box out (courtesy of four-eyes) and placed it on the table. "I'm giving these to you," he stated bluntly, resuming his usual position of arms crossed over his chest.

Eren sat there, wide-eyed and mouth gaping as he tried to form a coherent sentence. "B-but, these are supposed to be given on t-that special day for l-lovers!"

"Well, g-guess what day it is," he replied sarcastically, mocking the brat's stutter.

Eren froze. "You stole these . . . for me?" he whispered.

"Seriously, that's what you got out of this brat?" he growled in annoyance.

At that moment it seemed to dawn on him what Levi was trying to get at. "L-Levi, you like me?"

"I fucking hope so – why else would I get these nasty butterflies in my stomach whenever I see you or have a need to disembowel anyone else who so much as touches you,"

Eren giggled slightly at Levi's attempt to confess. It was sweet - in his own way. "I-I like you too," he stuttered, clasping his hands on his knees and looking down in embarrassment.

"Tch - better be,"

Eren was just about to argue when a pair of soft lips slanted against his own, instantly making him melt into the touch. It wasn't anything too heated; just a simple, sweet kiss, the two sharing their built up emotions. Eren was the first to pull away when the need for air was presented.

The pair simply stared into each-other's eyes getting lost easily. Levi didn't care that the brat was a lot younger than him. If anyone tried to say otherwise he would deal with them in more ways than one. He would make sure he would stay with him forever.

*Growl*

"Levi . . . can I have some of that chocolate now?"

"Tch,"

* * *

**Happy Valentines! **


End file.
